The things she said
by Nadie96
Summary: "Did you never heard of the whole men have to stick together-thing, guys? Keep her away from me, otherwise I maybe be covered with bruises soon." called Marty.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever! Well, written by me, I translate the stories by Pekenota14. Check her stories, they're awesome! Since we're talking about people, check secretxlittlexdarling out - she has them too. **

* * *

Deeks strolled into the mission with a hot cup of coffee and a box full of donuts in his hands. "What a beautiful day, caught the highest waves you ever saw this morning." he began to explain.

Kensi walked straight to him, grabbed everything and returned to her desk.

"Hey, I was enjoying that. And I would give that to you why, Kensalina?"

"Well, your my partner, you don't eat the and we all know you love watching me eat." Kinsey laughed at her answer.

"Yeah, that's usually where the dream sequence starts. You, eating donuts, almost naked on my couch and shouting because you disagree with the judges on America's Next Top Model." Deeks began teasing her.

Kensi stood up and walked to his desk, getting nearer until their faces were only inches apart. "Oh, Shaggy, you should know-" "I know a lot, part- OW!" "that will always only be a dream" she continued like he hasn't said anything and start slapping him again.

"Pretend like we're not even here. Show him whose the man in your relationship."

Kensi smiled at them and after repeating the words in her mind just glares at them as Callen and Sam laughed while going to their desks.

"Did you never heard of the whole men have to stick together-thing, guys? Keep her away from me, otherwise I maybe be covered with bruises soon." called Marty.

Kensi snorted and Sam let out a loud laugh. "Deeks, you're like a big baby. You're like her little cute baby to take care of, with you baby blues.." "and shaggy hair" throws Callen into the round. "..she's just preparing you for whatever she wants to do with you. That's just her way to tell you she loves you." he said.

"You got that one right, Sam" Callen smirked. "You know it's true, Fern, just admit it, we all know that you want me."

"I would rather say it's my way to tell him that he's anything but professional." Kensi said in a sternly voice.

Deeks is still looking down and needed a few moments to gather himself before he speaks again. "Well, I know you love me enough to train me." Deeks joked but, though Callen notices the hurt in his eyes and his slightly unsteady voice.

Callen looked around. Sam was reading his paper and laughed und Kensi just shrugged after his remark and mumbled something like "..wouldn't help him.." and continued eating her donut happily. Although it was whispered in a very low voice Dees heard her and looked with sad eyes in her direction, like deciding if he should say something but decides against it.

Deeks thinks no one would see his face covered with emotions but as he looked away from Kensi and in Callen's direction he thinks the team leader watched him for a while. "We're gonna talk later, Deeks." he said in a voice, so everyone could hear him.

Kensi nearly chocked on her donut and shouted "I didn't look up for a few seconds and Deeks already did something so bad that you want to talk to him. What did you do, Shaggy?" Deeks doesn't answer her, but asks him only with his eyes, not to tell her or Sam anything, so he ignores her. Sam looks dumbfounded to him and asks again. "What is this all about, G.?" "Well, Sam, I'm the team leader, so I can talk to my team whenever I want." "But you never did that before" Sam argued. "Maybe you just don't know about that." "No one know's your name, so don't try to understand our noble king." Deeks joked to keep the facade correct.

"You could it, my lady." "I'm not a lady, but women love me anyway. I met this one at the beach today -" "We got it lover boy." Callen said a little bit harsh but also a little bit soft to shut him up. Deeks wanted to say something but he just thanked Callen with a soft little smile for not talking about what happend earlier.

Sam laughed slightly about the conversation, already reading the news again and Kensi was in her own little world while eating the donuts.

* * *

**Kensi's POV**

No new cases, no new leads all day didn't help me not to notice that Deeks is quieter than usual. I even tried to get him tease me, by eating a lot (more than ever) junk food but I only got a few little, short comments on my eating behavior.

After another hour without the banter and yes, I miss the annoying, pointless banter from my partner. _Woow, wait, did I just say I missed it? _Even a Kensi Blye admits she needed that teasing between them.

"Deeks?" "Mhh?" "What's with you today?" "Nothing is going on, Fern. Just enjoying my paperwork here." "Sorry, right, I forgot you love doing it." "Obviously is a lot more paperwork on my desk than I like and I like to think that I'm getting some work done today, so shush." "Don't shush me and since when can you sit still for hours and to you work without whatever you do the other days?" "Because I can, Fern. You should do the same." And with that he continued is work and looked away from her.

Huh. That's weird.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Deeks takes a deep breath. That was close. He really needs to works on himself and has to give the banter back to Kensi. "Anyone wants something to eat?" Sam asks. "Since you ask so nice, you can buy me and my partner that strange sandwich from the sandwich-shop we were a few days ago. That one we still have to try. You know one?" "Believe me, I know which one Shaggy. Give me the money!" "Wait, Im buying? When did I say this?" "Just now." They worth it."

Kensi stood up and went up to talk to Nell about a case as Hetty came into the bull pen. "Good morning. Mr. Deeks, I still need to talk to you about a few things, follow me." "Coming, Hetty."

Deeks sat on the chair and waits until Hetty will speak. Kensi was coming back and notices that her partner isn't there anymore. "Where's Deeks, Callen?" "Hetty." "And what is he doing there." she asks. "I would like to know that, too. It looks serious though." he said thoughtfully.

"Let's start, Mr. Deeks. Everything is ready I just need to ask you if really want to do this? It's a big step, but I would love to get you as own of my own. And I think your team will be very happy about it, too."

"Can I be honest, Hetty?" "Of course, Mr. Deeks."

"I'm not sure if I can to this right now. Or anytime soon. Kensi doesn't trust me that I can be professional and Sam doesn't even likes me. We all know Callen, so we dont really know what he thinks."

"Callen knows you're an excellent agent and just as good at everyone on the team. Bugger, even I want you to stay here. Stay here, talk to you stubborn partner of yours and talk about it. Sam's just Sam, you know what that means."

"I don't think I can, Hetty. If I don't know if you trusts me than I can't to this. I'll call Bates and askes him to get me anundercover op. After that I'm coming back and we work things out. Until then, I'm gone and she needs to figure out what going on."

"I respect your decisions, Mr. Deeks. Be save and don't get yourself killed." "Will be, Hetty. See ya." Deeks walked away and Hetty only thought _Double Bugger._

* * *

Deeks came back to the bull pen, went to get his things and start walking away. "Where do you think you're going Deeks?" Callen asks. "Where are you going?" Kensi said at the same time. "Since I got my things I'm going home." "I still have to finish my paperwork. See you tomorrow, Shaggy." she said and smiled at him. "See ya, Fern."

Deeks start to walk away again but stopped when he heard Callen say "Hey Deeks, wait a second."

"Let's go talk."

* * *

**So, first chapter finished. What do you think of it? Is it good or bad? I like to hear your opinions and if I should continue it. **

**I enjoyed to write it. And thanks to you Katha :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you'll like the chapter. With high possibility will this story be a three-parter, I'm not sure yet. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. **

"Let's go talk."

* * *

Callen followed Deeks outside because he noticed that Deeks doesn't want to stay in there any longer.

"What is there to talk about Callen?" Deeks asked annoyed.

"You know exactly why we're going to talk now, so cut that crap and tell me what happened in there!"

"Nothing happened in there and you know it. I was just a joke to everyone again, nothing more. I said something, they said something, like always. Listen, I want to get away from here, so either you tell me now what's on your mind or you can watch me go."

Callen looked Deeks in the eyes and considered how he can begin to get him to talk about happened a little while ago, but maybe he doesn't really need to think about that.

"Are you kidding me? You needed to think about your remark and that never happened before and you know I saw what happened on your face. Maybe you can fool Sam and your partner-" After he heard these words Deeks looked away from Callen "but I know my team. So, are you gonna tell me what caused your change or do I have to hurt you?" said Callen and waited. Deeks looked nervous and Callen knew he hit a nerve.

"I - You know -" He gave up, because he can't think of an easy answer to that and he realized that maybe he needs to talk to someone.

He waited too long, so Callen continued. "C'mon man, I know that the whole thing has got something to do with Kens. Do you want to tell me something?"

"No, Callen, there's nothing to know. I think Kensi made it perfectly clear what she thinks of me. If I'm reading her words right, she thinks I'm not good enough to have her back or let me say it better, I'm not good enough to do this job because I'm anything but "professional". I thought she knew that I would never ever let someone hurt her just because a few minutes ago I made some stupid joke about her ass or other body parts of her body."

Deeks was frustrated now and stroked his hands through his hair.

Callen laughed. "Is this about her comment from this morning? Deeks, how long are you working with us? You know from day one that we love to tease you. Kensi made a joke, nothing -" Deeks cut him off. "Kensi meant it, Callen. Did you hear what she said after my response? She said it wouldn't help me. So don't tell me she meant it as a nothing more than a joke. She told me right to my face that I suck at my job, my own partner, who should trust me and this morning she made clear that she does not trust me. And I was stupid enough to think that I fou-" Deeks stopped there.

He realized he was about to tell his team leader something important, something only Hetty and himself know about.

_Can I trust Callen with that? He wouldn't tell anyone if I don't want to._

He was so lost in his thought that he hasn't heard what Callen said to him. "What?"

"What did you think Deeks? We're a team and you know I'm here, right? You can talk to me." Deeks smiled his first real smile in what seemed like an eternity.

"I know Callen. I... I thought I found something permanent here. The team is the only family I have here, except for Monty, that stupid, cute dog. I wanted to resign from the LAPD and become a NCIS Agent. That's why I talked with Hetty this morning. I realized I belong here and that I don't want to get called back to do some op for Bates. I thought maybe Kensi would like me as her partner as much as I like to be hers. I wanted to sign the papers today but I couldn't do it. Why should I sign them when Kensi doesn't want me as her partner and Sam doesn't like me very much but that's just him. I told Hetty what happened and until I am back the whole thing is on ice. Don't tell anyone, not Sam nor Kensi. No one! I trust you with this." Callen was surprised.

He needed to say something. And he also noticed that talked a lot in past tense. When he's back? Where is he going?

"When you are back? What do you mean by that?"

"I am going back to LAPD for a while."

"Deeks-"

"You know what, how could I be so stupid? After the last few months we grow closer, she even opened up a bit." He laughed as he remembered her surf lesson. "She even let me take her surfing. I thought maybe something changed, something big. My decision to resign from LAPD became bigger, because I like what we're are doing. I thought she would be happy to have me with her as her permanent partner for a long time. But no, these thoughts were only dreams." Deeks were angry by now, so Callen stopped him.

"Deeks, you know your part of our team and our family as much as Sam or Kensi. Don't d-"

"CALLEN!" Sam yelled and Callen turned around to see his partner 30 feet away from him. Not near enough to hear anything. "What?" he asked annoyed. "We need to go back in. I want to go home soon so finish your paperwork. Hey, Deeks, wait!" Callen wasn't finished with his speech yet but Deeks was too far away to catch up with him again. He only heard Deeks yelling his goodbye and then he was out of his sight.

He sighed and walked back into the mission. Sam waited in the hallway. "What was that? He can't just leave."

"He can and he's not coming back for a while. You two finally managed to hurt him enough to make him leave. Wait, Kensi said enough to make him leave, you just laughed."

"Where is he going? We always tease him and he's used to this. Don't tell me he's gone because of that. What's this all about?"

"He's going back to the LAPD and no, he's not gone because of the teasing. He leaved because Kensi basically told him he can't do his job right and you know as much as me that he's the best. But his Partner told him otherwise and that told him that she doesn't trust him. You noticed how quiet he was this morning? He was thinking and he was hurt because no one said Kensi that she's wrong."

"She was teasing him, like every day. You can't tell me he believes what she said. I mean its Deeks."

"Exactly, it's Deeks. He hides behind his jokes and loves to bicker with Kensi. But when he's talking about his job or his partner and her safety, he's serious. She insulted him and told he sucks at his job, which includes keeping her safe. She hurt him twice, with one sentence." Sam thought about what he said and agreed with him. In the meantime Callen decided if he should tell him what Deeks told him and after Sam's question he knew he would to it.

"But why is he leaving without a word or a talk with Kensi?"

"Don't tell Kensi what I tell you now. Before you interrupted us he told me he wanted to resign from LAPD and become a NCIS Agent. He said he found his family here and doesn't want to be called back for an op. Wanna guess the reason for his decision?"

"Kensi" Sam said with secure voice.

"Yes, Kensi. She opened up to him and they grew closer and then she says something like that and doesn't even try to do something about his mood. She noticed it too, talked to him, got rejected and didn't even try to talk to him again about what's bothering him. Like the last weeks didn't happen. He didn't sign them and he's gone because of Kensi."

"We have to talk to her G, he can't just go. You told him he's family, right?"

"What do you think, Sam? I wouldn't be a good team leader if I would forget to tell him. We don't talk to her right know Sam."

* * *

**Kensi's POV**

It's past 5 and I'm still sitting here. Usually I'm usually always finished with my paperwork. But today is different. Deeks was different and I have no idea what was bothering him today. I tried to talk to him but he's fine. I know I should have tried more. He was being Deeks after their talk but still different. And what was up with Deeks and Callen? Maybe he's just having a bad day. I'm his partner and I care about him... a lot, so I know where I'm going to be tonight: I'm gonna buy beer and try to light him up by watching Top Model with me. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do.

But right now, I'm hungry and I know my favourite partner always has some sweets for me hidden in his desk.

"I need a break. Anyone want food from Deeks desk?" I ask the guys. Sam looked a little panicked because he already notices something that shouldn't be there and knows as soon as she sees it; they have their talk with her. I get up and walk over to his desk. I was about to open his first drawer but something what shouldn't be there caught my eyes. His phone. Why is his phone, his mobile from NCIS on his desk and not on his body?

"Guys?" I ask uncertain. "Hmm." mutters Callen.

"Why is Deeks phone here?" Callen looks up. "Well, think about it Kensi. Why would his mobile phone be here, when he should have it on him?"

"Can you be more specific? He's NCIS, he can't leave it here it's against the rules. First he's not his babbling surfer self and now he's gone before our day ends and forgets his phone. You talked to him Callen, tell me what's up with him? Is my partner okay?"

"He's your partner; shouldn't you know that better than me?" Callen said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey G, didn't you forgot now in that sentence?" Sam asked, smirking at Callen.

"GUYS, what's happening here? What do you mean he forgot to say now? Tell me what's going on! NOW!" I almost yelled.

"You really wanna know why his phone is here and he's gone? Is that really what you want?"

"Gosh, of course I want to know."

"His phone is here because he's gone for a while." "I know that he went home, Callen. You didn't answer my question."

"No, Kensi I did. He is gone." I slowly began to understand what he means. "He's back at LAPD? Is that why he went to talk to Hetty?"

"Yes, he gone back and no, that wasn't why he talked to Hetty."

"Why didn't he talk to me about his new op? He's my partner and he needs me."

"Because there is no op yet. I don't think he knows that he's your partner, Kens."

"What are you talking about? We're partners. Hell, we even hang out almost every day. Why shouldn't he think otherwise?" Sam and Callen suddenly both laughed, Callen even more than Sam.

"Because you told him that he's anything but professional and you know how he is when you say something about his job. He thinks you don't trust him. That you think he's not good enough to do his job and that hurt him. A lot. He is gone because you basically told him that you don't want him as your partner."

_Oh my god. No, no, no. I didn't mean that. I could never ever say anything like this. He's is by far my best partner I've ever had. How could he believe that? We hang out every day, watching movies and I even let him take me surfing. We even cuddle, a lot and fall asleep in each other's arms._

"I didn't mean that and you know that! He is the best partner I've ever had. Hell, he's my best friend. Where is he now? I need to fix this. What if something happens to him and I can't watch his back? I couldn't... I would never...-"

"We don't know where he might be but I'm sure you know where your partner is. And you're right, Ms Blye, you definitely need to fix it. Now, go!" Hetty said out of nowhere."

"Thanks for telling me, Guys." I said while packing my things.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The beach.

She knew he would be at their. He always goes surfing when something's bothering him.

She sees Monty lying in the sand on his blanket and goes to him. He's excited to see her and greets her with a lot of kisses on her face. She sits down and began drinking a beer she bought along while waiting for him.

She almost falls asleep because he's taking longer than normal. When he finally gets out of the water he stops as he sees her lying on his blanket. He tensed and his face is emotionless as he finally arrives at his spot.

"Hey partner" Kensi said.

Nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done. What do you think? I'd love to read your reviews. **

**Thanks to Gemini girl 96, Pekenota14 and**** Katha (secretxlittlexdarling) Love you, Kiki! :D (And we're so excited that ECO is going to be a dad! =)) **

**Check out their stories! They're awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey Partner"_

_Nothing._

**Kensi POV**

He's not even looking at me. He acts like I'm not standing right next to him, he just caresses Monty's fur and sits down to enjoy the last few minutes of sun today. _Wrong move, Shaggy. Wrong move._

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I start to tell him

"First you don't want to talk to me, than you left without a proper good-bye. I mean_ "See ya, Fern._ "Really? What happened to the one's where you start talking nonsense so you don't have to go yet? You are my partner, Deeks. Talk to me about what's bothering you. I'm here for you."

_Really Blye, you got nothing better than that._ I should head slap myself, but that would just look stupid. Don't continue this or you will start rambling.

After what feels like hours he turned his head and looked at me. Finally.

* * *

**Deeks POV**

_Today can't get any worse. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the beach; I knew she would find me. Looks like Callen did talk to her, well, not about everything but the words she chose says to me she knows about the ... umm... partner-thing._

The words touched me and I know she saw that my face got somehow softer but enough is enough. I love the teasing and badgering between the four of us, I really do. We say stupid teasing things to each other and it's fun to push Kensi but talking about my job, even it is meant to be a joke or something isn't ok.

Being a cop is my life, not just 9 to 5 work. I'm good at it, maybe more than good.

But hearing otherwise from my partner, gives me doubts about me doing my job right and that means protecting her.

She can't just come to the beach, give me that speech and thinks that after that we can go back to our normal self.

Deal with it. I'm hurt and she's responsible for it. Yelling at her wouldn't help, so acting like everything's right is better for me... and her.

"Hey Fern, what are doing here? You wanted to see me surf, am I right? " I said and smiled at her.

Now she looks confused and that's really cute to watch. I can't keep thinking like this. It's not good for me.

"What..? I...-"

"You don't need my permission to watch me surf or talk along. Monty here is definitely very happy to see you. And you know you can look at my body all day, all night. You wanna touch it, Sugarbear?" I got up and walked closer to hear.

I had a smirk on my face but it didn't reach my eyes. And being Kensi Blye, NCIS she noticed that one at I knew what was about to come.

"No Deeks don't do this. Don't act like you're ok and like we're alright. I know we aren't and I want to fix our problem. I want to, Deeks" Kensi said while looking me in the eyes to see my reaction.

It's really good that I lie for living at this moment so I can hide what I feel right now.

"What is our problem? I don't k-"

"You know damn well about what I'm talking. Don't play dumb now."

Another insult, great. Maybe she wants me to yell at her so she can feel better. Well, I still can't give her that. Yet.

"Now that you remind me about me being dumb, I say a lot of stupid things, right? I mean, obviously I can't do my job right, because of it. Isn't that what you wanted to say, Fern? So, wanna talk about, let me see, that new restaurant we saw yesterday?"

"Deeks... That's not what I meant. I- I'm sorry about what I said this morning. It was a joke, a damn joke. I never meant to hurt you. You just sometimes make me- YOU are my partner, Deeks and you're one of the best. You know t-"

"DON'T TELL ME I KNOW. Don't, Kensi. How should I know that I'm good at what I do, when all I get from you are smart comments and insults? Huh, tell me how?" I said to her louder and a lot angrier.

"Deeks-"

"No, don't say anything and listen to me. You say I'm your partner, right? A few hours ago all I was for you was a guy, who is partnered with you and can't do his job because of some teasing. Think, Kensi, just think that maybe I need that to forget things I don't really want to talk about."

She opened her mouth to say something but I raised my finger to tell her that she is not allowed to speak. I want to get over it so I continue.

"Do you want to know what hurts even more? You whispered that sentence but I heard it anyway. You told me that it wouldn't help me if you train me more. Am I that bad and an even worse partner? Tell me! I thought I showed you more than once that I'm capable of protecting you. I would never let anyone hurt you, even if the result of saving you would hurt me. I would do it, again and again."

Kensi was trembling by now and I saw a hint of retained tears in her eyes.

"I thought I were a part of your family Kens, I really did." I said with tears in my eyes.

* * *

"Do you remember our day at the beach last weekend? You let me teach you how to surf and we had fun. You had a lot of fun; you laughed the whole time Fern, the whole time." I said with a sad voice.

"Later we went to get something to eat and sat on the sand to watch the sunset. We finished our little dinner and you got up to throw the trash away. You still know what you did when you came back? What did you do Kens? Tell me."

"I… I sat in front of you with my head on your chest and your arms around me in a tight hug. We sat there for hours and talked. You laughed because of one of my jokes, right? At some point you lay down and pulled me into your chest and talked some more. And you ... you ..."

"What? What did I do?"

"You kissed me… on my cheeks and on my nose more than once. We enjoyed our time together and from time to time when we didn't talk you kissed my hair and my temple. We were there the whole day and night. God, I never stayed that long on the beach." She said smiling and I saw more tears forming.

I smiled back. "Exactly, that's what I did and we both know what would have happened if we would not have fallen asleep. When I came in the mission this morning I was happy because it's almost weekend and I planned to spend it with you. I wanted to surprise you with something I was about sign this morning and I only wanted to do that because I knew you, especially you and the guys would be here but than this whole mess happened."

Kensi was silently crying be now. Tears were running down her face. I bet my face is as wet as hers is.

_Definitely harder than I thought_. Kens, my Kens is crying because of me. That's not what I wanted but she has to understand.

I was about touch her but she looked me in the eyes and asks me a question before I could do it.

"You wanted to… to become a... a...?" Kensi began to ask but couldn't finish because another sob came.

It was my cue to answer. "Yes, I wanted to become a NCIS-Agent. I decided it when we were at the beach that night. I realized I didn't want to be called back because of an op. That I wanted to stay right here with you. For a very long time."

I wasn't done yet but I needed a minute. "Do you understand why I wanted to sign this?"

She nodded and whispered her answer. "Us. Because of us."

"Yes, because I wanted to be with you every single day."

We were about foot apart from each other and she practically jumped into my arms and hugged me.

She was crying on my chest and since I'm in love, yeah,_ looks like it, just admit it_, with her and can't stand seeing her like this I hug her back for the moment and caresses her hair softly.

"Don't go, Marty."

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! That really mean a lot. I hope you'll like the chapter. Thanks to everyone who helped me writing this chap. xx Nadja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So sorry for not updating but I was on vacation in Italy! Anyway, here is the new Chapter. 3 to go ;). Tell me your opinions, I'd really like to hear them. Hope you have a great day! xx =)**

* * *

_"Don't go, Marty."_

It's dark now but we're still standing on the beach and hugging each other. We don't talk, the only thing we hear are the cars on the streets and music from a bar.

I can't keep doing this. We both need time and it will only hurt more if we keep lying in each other's arms.

"I have to, Kens."

"No." Kensi says with an unsteady voice while pressing her body closer into mine. "Stay here. We talk right now."

One hand on her back finds its way to her shoulder to bring some distance between us. She wouldn't let go of me but I managed it after some time.

"We need some time apart to think about what we want. If I would stay here everything would go back to normal and I can't do this anymore."

"Deeks, I know what I want and that's you."

"Kensi, no, you don't know. You're just reacting this way because you are confused and thinks you're about to lose me. You're not that person. Let me say something straight out: YOU are not going to lose me or what we have; we just have to take a pause from each other. Which is kind of funny because we're not even together but anyway I know what I feel about you and that will never, ever change but your and Sam's way to show me you tolerate you keeps hurting me."

"Deeks, I'm an adult and I know what my feelings mean. I... You... we... Why do you say I'm only tolerating you? That's wrong. When we were together I show you what you mean to me."

"I know you do but something is holding you back to show the same when we are in public or with the team."

She can't say it's not true, so she just nods. At the moment there are no tears on her face anymore and she lets go of me for the moment. Still, one hand keeps clinging on my shirt, like I would suddenly disappear if she breaks every contact with me.

Kensi looks away from me to the ocean, which is quiet now because no one, except a few couples who are there.

Funny, it's like someone planned that. I should ask her if we can to the talk somewhere else, because I'm sure she wouldn't let me go without finishing.

As if Kensi's stomach heard the words, it made a noise, which screams for something eatable.

I chuckle and she looks at me with a shy impression. "Hungry, Fern?" I ask while trying not to smirk too much. "We are both hungry and it's colder by now, besides you can't change my decision."

She wants to say something but keeps her mouth shut. She understands what I want to do.

"We need some normality after this day so let's go get something to eat and let's enjoy these few hours left together. Ok, Sugarbear?" I said smiling down at her.

She nods but hugs me again. "I really don't want you to go."

"Me too but it's something we all need, the whole team. So, what do you wanna eat, Kiki? Some vegetables?" Laughs from both of us came in the end.

"You bet, Shaggy." Kens said with a smirk on her face while letting go of me.

* * *

We keep walking for a while, the water right beside us. Being me I just had to throw her into the ocean to break the tension between us.

"Watch out, Fern."

She looks confused. "Why?"

"Run away." I said trying to keep my lips in a firm line.

"Why should I r-AHH, Deeks, don't you dare." She yells hitting me on my back when I started to run deeper into the ocean.

"Fern, Fern, Fern, you know I always dare." With that said I throw her away into the water, the cold water, by now.

"Ahh, you're gonna get hurt, Shaggy. Better be prepared." She said laughing when she came back to the surface.

"Well, then I'll just run away. Now."

She runs after me and hits me as she got me but we were both laughing so the punch wasn't that hard.

It's good to laugh again. Even after something like this we can be the same when we are together without the team. Always teasing and we keep doing stupid things to each other.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Big baby. Look at me; I'm wet, cold and hungry like a bear."

"You can change at home after the dinner but for now come here." I said and opened my left arm. She happily hugged me half side and held my hand on her shoulder loosely in hers.

* * *

"28.11 $, please."

I handed the man the money and got food as an exchange.

"I still can't believe your girlfriends eats much more than you. Is she pregnant or something?" the man on the counter asks.

"She eats so much on a daily basis so not pregnant and you can't call her my girlfriend either."

"Oh... I'm sorry man. I just thought... but you and her were holding hands so I just assumed that you two are… you know together."

"Don't worry. It's complicated and I'm a little bit confused as well but I can say we are not together."

The man laughed. "Not yet mister, not yet."

"Yeah, not yet. Thanks." I said and started to go back to Kensi but stopped and turned away. "Oh and hey, I'm not that old to be called mister." I said laughing.

"Sorry again man." The man laughed also at my answer.

"What took you so long?" Kensi asks as I came back out and grabbed her food.

Better to lie than bring the subject back up.

"I just had a little nice chat with the guy on the counter. He's a surfer too."

"Is it just me or is every man a surfer here."

"Definitely you. I mean my neighbor can't surf."

"That's one guy, Deeks. You know a second one?" Uhhh, hard one.

"Touché." I said laughing.

"Touché." Kensi said giving me a smirk in return to mine.

"I explained you when you can't say it and I'm not starting again." My smile grew wider as I saw her laughing.

"I know. Just messing with you, Shaggy."

We finished our food and throw it away. "Where to now?"

"Want to watch a movie? There's this film festival 20 minutes from here. Let me just change real quick, I've got my go-bag in the car so we could carpool maybe?"

"Sure thing, Fern. I love movies. Let's go" I said smiling.

* * *

We got out of the car and made our way to the entrance.

"You got the blanket? I don't want to sit in dirt."

"Yes, mum, everything's here." She said smiling at me with a soft impression and thanking me with that look that we can still do this.  
I just smiled in return and throw my arm over her shoulder.

We found a place in front of a tree and lay the blanket down. I placed myself in the middle of the blanket and placed my back on the tree.  
I looked at Kensi, who looked unsure about what to do. She's insecure and thinks I don't want to repeat the act we did on the beach nights ago.  
Silly girl.

"Solve a task for me, please?"

"What is it?" she asks still standing.

"When someone sits in the middle of a blanket and you don't have place right or left from that person anymore and that person leans his back on a tree to sit steady and has a girl, who means a lot to that man, with him, what do you think where would that man wants the girl to sit?"

She thinks about it for a moment and then looks at me with wide eyes. "But I thought-"

"You're wrong Kens. My decision doesn't mean we have to stop doing this. God, it'd be so hard to stop it. It just means we have to think about that and other things. Now, come on. The movie is starting."

"But… I don't want to-"

"Hey, Kens, I said its ok." I said smiling and she finally sat down in front of me.

I pulled her to me and hugged her from behind and put my hand on her stomach. She lays her head on my shoulder and entwines her fingers with mine. "I'm going to miss this." she said.

"Me too, Kens." I said sadly.

I felt her move but didn't know what she wanted to do until I felt her lips on my cheek. She stays there a long time and it feels really good.

"Thank you." Kensi said as she laid her head back on my shoulder to watch the movie.

I smile down at her but she doesn't sees it and kiss her temple softly. "You're welcome, Fern."

After the movie ended we drove back to the beach and I parked my car next to hers.

"I had a great time there. We should do that again." Kensi said as we leaned onto our cars.

"I did too. We see what we'll do the next time." I said and waved at her.

We stood there for 5 minutes without saying a word to each other and I was about to say goodbye when she spoke again.

"Can you do something for me before we have to say good-bye?"

"What is it, Fern?" I said smiling but curious about she can asks for.

"Can you... I just need something to remember and as a promise, so... I can't let you go without... I-"

"Kens, stop rambling."

"Can you k-kiss me, Marty? I can't g-"

These words surprised me but they only mean she kind of know what she wants and I want to make sure she knows I won't go anywhere so I do what is hopefully the right thing.

"You don't have to repeat what you said Kens. We both need something to hold on to.

With these words said I began to walk over to Kensi, who also has stood up. I lay both my hands on her cheeks and pulled her up to meet my halfway. My lips softly met hers in an even softer kiss that neither of us thought about.

We pulled apart after a few moments but Kensi hadn't enough so she tried to kiss me again.

"No, Kensi. One kiss, no more. I told you something this afternoon, don't forget that." I said a little angry. "That kiss was a promise and not the sign that I suddenly will stay. Don't make it even harder."

Kensi nodded. "I'm sorry. But it's hard for me, too. You gonna call, right? I need to know that you are ok."

I hadn't thought about that until now. "I don't know Kens. I honestly don't know."

"Ok. Than send a message at least every now and then. Say yes or I'll hurt you." She said with a little smile.

"Uh, bossy Kensi. I like it." I said smirking. "I can do that."

Time to say goodbye. I pulled Kensi back into in my arms and hug her. "I'm going to miss you but we will see each other again. Maybe sooner than later." I said kissing her hair and pulling away afterwards.

"Me too. I hope so." she said and I saw a few little tears.

I opened the door of my car and sat down. I smiled at her one last time. "Bye, Partner."

"Bye, Shaggy." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again =) Thanks to you-never-talk-about-it for beta reading it! It's not much of a Densi-chapter, as you will see. Oh, before I forget it again. THANK YOU for the favorites, alerts and reviews! You're awesome. xx  
**

* * *

**Kensis POV**

What have I done? I let the best person I know besides Callen and Sam, but they're like brothers, walk out of my life. _Not forever,_ I tell myself over and over again. I let him down, because of what? _That I know. _It was too much. Again. The tension and his inability to respect the boundaries. He does this the whole time, I know, but the chance to act on what he's teasing me about is slowly becoming real. _So I shouldn't talk about boundaries, there are none. _That's why I did what I did. I basically snapped because it was too much, I can't handle that topic while being at work because I can't let the boys see my feelings. _I'm scared._ Scared they make fun of me, although I know that no one considers it because A) they know my history and that I can punch pretty hard and B) Deeks is in there too.

So why tell him mean things? Why not just tease back?

_I don't have an answer to that._

Now he's gone and left me to deal with my feelings.

Feelings I don't often feel. They weren't even that strong when I was with Jack. He told me to think about what I want. I want him. I know I want him.

_Oh god. _Why do I realize what I want when the thing I want is gone? We're both hurt and didn't sort anything out. What happens when he's getting shot on an assignment because he isn't thinking straight? _I could lose him forever. He could be taken away from me forever. _No! I don't want that. I need him with me. Every day for the rest of my life and our partnership.

He's my best friend and he's one of the few men who won't take advantage of me when he has the chance to. _He never touched me where I don't want to be touched. _He's one hell of a man, he's funny, helpful and really caring and so much other things. And his good looks don't hurt either.

He's everything I want.

* * *

Having thought through her feelings more clearly, she sat in the mission working cold cases with Sam and Callen. She didn't get a new temporary partner because everyone knew Kensi can do without one (and she clearly didn't want one). Deeks had been gone for a while now and it was quiet as ever. The team still teased each other but they missed their fourth member of the team.

Being completely bored, Kensi checked her phone and found a message from Deeks on it. She squeaked a little bit in excitement and Callen and Sam didn't miss that.

"What's up, Lovergirl?" Callen smirked.

Kensi just glared at him and explained. "Just Deeks," she said without excitement, but the little lie was given away by the smile that had broken out and the light in her eyes.

"Mhh, yeah, just Deeks," Sam said, trying not to laugh at her attempt to convince them.

She opened the text and read: _Hey Kiki :p You wanted to get a message so here you __go__. I'm doing good. Bates gave me a new case so I won't be able to contact anyone for a few weeks or longer. Hope you're doing well. When that is over, we're gonna talk. Don't eat too much donuts without me. Deeks xx_

"How is he?" Callen asked, happy to hear some news about Kensi's soon-to-be-again partner.

"He seems good. He's got a new case." She didn't want to tell them about the rest of the message because that was something private, and her knowledge about her feelings was still too fresh to talk about it.

"Tell him he has to be careful and that he should come back ASAP," the team leader said calmly, but worried about Deeks in the inside. _He's one of the best, he has to get out alive._

Sam nodded. "Yeah, say that. Man, I'm starting to miss this babbling surfer boy of yours."

"As if I wouldn't tell him that. Sam, you know you shouldn't have said that." Kensi laughed.

"Yeah, he's gonna tease me until you shoot him in the groin." Callen just smirked and Sam laughed too.

Kinsey laughed but didn't say anything because she replied.

_Hey Shaggy :) I'm alright. Get out of there alive! Callen and Sam say Hi and they obviously miss you (Sam just told me ;)) I can't wait, so hurry up. Be careful. I miss you, Marty. Come back soon. xx_

She didn't have to wait too long to get her reply.

_Miss you too, Kens! See you soon. xx_

* * *

That was 3 weeks ago. Bates gave them minimum of information how the case is going. They only knew that he's in and it's going great and that he hadn't been made yet.

They'd had a few cases meanwhile too, but nothing they couldn't solve.

What they didn't know was that Detective Marty Deeks, known to some as Nick Tilman, a kid with rich parents but that hadn't found the right way, solved the case and got a group of drug dealers arrested.

Meanwhile in the bullpen Kensi was still lost in her thoughts about her _smoking hot_ partner, Sam was reading his newspaper like always, and Callen was reading his incoming message.

_Hey Callen, it's Deeks. Just wanted to say it's over and I'm ok. Had an idea for a little team bonding: Who wants to wash my back? Either you or Sam, please if you can resist my hot body. Don't let Kensi go, I don't want her to see me like this. Oh and can someone pick me up? Thanks._

_Great news._ Callen thought. Not much longer and Kensi gets her partner back. She's going crazy without him. I should let Sam go, I talked with Deeks before he went undercover and Sam is the one left without a talk to Deeks and needs it.

Callen walked slowly over to Sam desk and stood in front of him.

"Sam, I think you need to go. You told Hetty you had an appointment today, didn't you?" Callen said, while sliding his phone on Sam's desk so he could read the message.

"I.. of course. Thanks Callen. After that I'll bring my old furniture to your house." Sam already had everything packed by now.

Kensi laughed. "Since when do you have things in your flat, Callen?"

"Yeah, well, even a lone wolf has to settle down someday."

Kensi smiled. "That's great, Callen."

Callen smiled at her.

* * *

Deeks opened the car door. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, but don't get anything dirty. You look like you took some hits. Everything okay, Deeks?"

"Sam being caring?" laughed Deeks. "Not only hits, but I don't want to talk about it. Not yet. I'm gonna survive it, though."

"I say that one time, so listen. I'm sorry. Not only for the beating and so on, but for how we treated you, too. I didn't realize that our words hurt you."

"Not everything, but I don't like it when someone talks about how I do my job or things that matter to me. And it was just too much to hear the things I did from the person who matters the most in my life. So don't worry, just respect me and the things I do more."

"Will do. Speaking of Kens, she misses you like hell and is getting on my nerves, so get your ass over to her house and bring the old Kensi back," Sam laughed.

"Trust me, if I didn't look like this right now I'd be with Kensi. But I can't move like normal so I need some help first," he smiled.

"Kensi would have helped you too, Loverboy."

"I know."

"And?"

"I look weak and I don't want her to see me like this."

"That girl likes, maybe even loves, you very much, she wouldn't think that."

After that sentence blood flushed through his cheeks. It meant something to him to hear something like that from one of his team. "Maybe, but I still don't have to like it."

"But you could have said so many comments that you can't now because I'm a guy," Sam smirked.

"Hahah," Deeks laughed. "That's true, but I am the master so I can still do a lot," Deeks smiled by now because he was happy to be back.

"Yeah, right, master of disaster. So.. you coming back after this?"

"I can't deny any of them. It's good to be back. Oh and I missed you too."

"Kensi?"

"Kensi," said Deeks to answer Sams question.

"Kensi's still at work?"

"Yeah and she doesn't know anything. We'll drive to the mission as soon as we got you clean."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

**Deeks POV**

I was smelling and looking like a wet puddle. We were back at the mission but I didn't go in yet. How will Kensi react? When do I talk to Hetty? Questions like that were in my head, but I was already on my way to the bullpen.

I walked into the room and heard Callen's voice. "Glad you're back, surf buddy."

I searched the room and found Kensi. She looked confused but I'm going to enlighten her now.

"A) I'm happy to see you too and B) we have to do that again."

Sam smirked and said with sarcastic voice. "Surf buddies - unbelievable."

Kensi looked puzzled for a few seconds, but then her eyes found mine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kensi__ looked puzzled for a few seconds but then her eyes found mine._

* * *

"Deeks," Kensi says and a huge smile stretching across her face by now.

"Hey Fern. Missed me?" I smile at her and open my arms to get a hug I'm sure I won't get.

But Kensi, being Kensi, does the unexpected thing -she basically runs to me and jumps into my arms.

"Hi," I say, amused.

She hugs me tighter before replying in a low voice, "I missed you so much, Marty."

I kiss the side of her head and lower her to stand on the ground again. "Hear that, guys," I say, "she missed me." I turn to her again and whisper in her ear, "I missed you, too," before kissing her cheek.

"So, what did I miss?" I ask seriously, but can't contain my laughter for long, "Anyone get pregnant or go crazy?"

"Well," Sam starts, "Kensi went crazy without you and she even brought Monty with her a few times."

"I didn't," Kensi protests, "he was the one missing him too much. He whined all night!"

"Monty doesn't do that," I say laughing, "when he misses someone he comes cuddling."

"You're an idiot," Kensi states and gives me a welcome back punch, before going back to her desk, smiling.

"And you say you missed her?" Sam says, standing at the coffee machine.

"Yeah, who doesn't love his arms bruised?"

* * *

"Hetty finally put away her letter opener," I say laughing, while sitting down on my desk. "That was the second time today."

Callen cuts in and chuckles. "Maybe you should stop staring at Kensi and do some work instead."

I look up and see Kensi smirking at me. "I'm just imagining her and Monty in one bed." I stand up, already putting on my jacket.

"Kens, you ready to go home?"

"Deeks?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

Callen and Sam are already on their way out, but you still hear them loud and clear. "He wants to play house, Sam. Isn't that cute?"

"Well, my best work is still not on camera, so we need to d-OW. Geez, what was that for?" I said, laughing along with Sam and Callen.

Kensi all but smiles at me, and don't I love the playful smirk she's giving me. "Since you spilled our planned activities for the evening, I think my desire to do it just went minimal. I think now I have a date with chocolate chip ice cream and Monty… alone."

"Touché."

Grabbing her belongings, she says good night to Nell and Eric and comes to stand next to me. "Let's go home, shaggy."

I smile and begin walking next to her. "You gonna let me drive your car since -"

"In your dreams, Deeks," she laughs and gets in the car.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she says, holding Monty's leash while walking to "our" restaurant on the beach.

"Geez," I say, removing my arm around her shoulder, "I didn't miss my daily insults."

Realizing how that sentence must have sounded, she quickly begins to explain it to me. She separates the leash and lets him run to the water, before standing in front of me.

"I didn't mean it that way. I didn't know how you were doing, because my partner only sent me one text message and then you let me wait longer than I needed to? That's not nice," she says, pouting.

"You would have preferred me smelling like a wet dog and trash? Nah, I don't think Kensi Blye would have wanted me that way," I say, chuckling. "Now I smell much better, don't you think?"

I press Kensi into my chest and wait.. and wait 'til I hear her mumbling. "What was that?"

"You smell like the beach and donuts. You ate donuts? Why did you eat and not bring me some?" she says and throws me a glare, waiting for my answer.

That's my cue to laugh. "Sam wasn't fast enough and I was hungry. I think you should ask Sam where the rest of them went. Donuts are his new favorite food, I guess."

Sticking my tongue out, I cause her to laugh. "Come on now, I hear your sugar monster growling." Punch.

"Shutting up now," I say, chuckling and resting my arm over her shoulders again.

* * *

**Kensi POV**

_It's so good to have him back. But why didn't he say anything about .. about the "thing?" Maybe he doesn't want me anymore? We wouldn't sit like this right now if he doesn't, so stop thinking it, Kensi! Should I start with the conversation? He told me I should think about what I want. I have to take the initiative._

"Thank you, Deeks," I say, taking the burger he offers me, "where are my chips?"

Deeks just chuckles and gives them to me. "Would have risked my life, if you hadn't gotten them."

"Ha. Now that is true." He sits down next to me on a bench along the beach.

We finish our meals in silence, just some small talk.

"So," I ask, after throwing the trash in the nearest trash bin, "how was the case?"

"Kens, you know I can't talk about it. Hetty already told you more stuff than you should obviously know about. It went good, I got through it and that's all you need to know."

"I don't want to know anything about what you did, but can you at least tell me how you got all the bruises?"

He shakes his head before answering. "I don't have any."

I raise my brows. "Oh really?," I say and give him a little hit on his abdomen and hear his breath quicken, "what's that then? Did Monty run into you too hard?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the image that was forming in my head.

* * *

**Deeks POV**

_Damn it. For a moment I totally forgot she's a trained agent. When did she even notice it? Well, who cares. Telling her the truth is easier than letting her threaten Eric._

"What do you know so far?"

"I know you used an old alias and that you had do go undercover in a club that's popular with some drug dealers."

_She doesn't know as much as I thought._

"Well, I maybe said something the boss didn't like and I got my fair share of punches a few times."

"Fair share? Are you kidding me?" she said shocked, while lifting up my shirt to see the bruises. "They look older. You should get yourself ice, Shaggy."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Wanna go to the beach and sit down, just like old times?" she asks, smiling. My face lights up at her words. "Just like old times," I repeat, and call Monty to us.

* * *

"This is nice," she says and looks up to meet my eyes. "It's good to have you back."

I lift my hand and my palm softly meets her cheek. "I'm happy to be back," I say, looking in her eyes.

She begins to change her position on the beach and comes closer, almost sitting in my lap. I open my arm but she has another idea. She stands up and walks in front of me, before sitting with her back against mine.

"That's better", she says after lacing her fingers with mine. I hug her tighter and put my head in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You're lucky that I'm not hungry anymore," I say to lighten the mood, "you smell like donuts and I could eat you right now."

She chuckles and gives me a little hit but then turns her head around and gives me a loving smile. "Let's talk, Marty."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A.N.: HEY HO LET'S GO I HIJACKED MY PARTNERS FF ACCOUNT :DDD (secretxlittlexdarling speaking to ya'll aka the one that gets the exclusive sneak peaks of every chapter or even whole chaps before you all nyaaahahahaha) _**

**_ANYWAYS: she (my partner & sunshine & fern) is away rn... and i miss her because commucation between us is cut for 2 days now... 2 FREAKING WHOLE DAYS! So she asked me to update her stuff, hence why i am hijacking ;)_**

**_She also told me to not tell embarrassing things, i am considering it though^^ jk :p Well maybe in another update of one of her stories (^_^)_**

**_BE EXCITED :D _**

**_AND LEAVE REVIEWS FOR HER :D so i make her comment on each of your reviews then^^_**

**_Love, secretxlittlexdarling  
_**

**_PS: Love you partner ^^_**

* * *

_She chuckles and gives me a little hit but then turns her head around and gives me a loving smile. "Let's talk, Marty."_

* * *

I smile back at her, showing her I know what she's referring to. "Okay, let's talk," I say, squeezing her hand. I only focus on her and watch her every action. She takes a deep breath and organizes her thoughts. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out - at least no sentence. "I .. Marty..." she looks at something behind me and murmurs, "why can't I say it?"

"Hey, it's okay. Start when you want," I say, smiling, "I don't have anywhere to be. You're my date."

She smiles, relieved, but doesn't say anything. While we both fall silent so she can sort her thoughts out, I watch my environment.

There are a bunch of people still on the beach, laughing and talking together. There are some restaurants and shops nearby and I recognize a song I've heard a few times at home now. The song had just started and the lyrics hadn't begun yet but I could remember them fairly well.

Kensi is always better at talking when she doesn't have to look the person directly in the eyes. The only way I can make her talk, the honest kind of talk, I have to give her the chance to do it how she's used to.

_She'll__ open up, __I'm__ sure of it. I mean, __she'll__ still feel my touch and my presence around her. I won't let her go._

"Come on, let's dance," I whisper against her neck and kiss it lightly, while slowly standing up. I hold my hands out for her to take and she hesitates before taking them.

I pull her closer and wrap an arm around her as she lays her head on my chest after a few seconds, before wrapping her arm around my waist. Her other hands lies over my heart and I am sure she can feel my heartbeat, which has skyrocketed.

"Listen to the song," I whisper again, "we're the people they're singing about, Kens."

We dance in silence and I see that Kensi's listening to the song and smiling. "I still can't waltz," I say in her ear and hear her chuckle.

"I'll teach you," she says, just as quietly. "You need to learn it," she says even quieter, then promptly hides her face in my shoulder after realizing what she might have just promised to me.

I chuckle and kiss her head. "Alright, I'll do that."

* * *

"At least the first part of the song is about us," I say after the song ends, but we continue dancing. "Talking about lovers, I think we got something to talk about."

She whispers into my ear, "I know," before she kisses my cheek quickly.

"So?" I ask, unsure.

"I want you!" she says, and quietly shocks me with her sudden words.

_What? _"Come again…" I reply, because I'm sure I heard wrong.

"I want you, you idiot," she repeats again with a little chuckle. Like she's pretty happy and relieved the words have finally left her mouth.

"As my partner and as my best friend," she continues and my face falls. "Wow, I just got friend-zoned," I say, laughing darkly, starting to pull away.

"Would you let me finish, Shaggy?" she asks quickly, "cause if you'd have let me finish my sentence then I would have told you that what's more important is that I want you to be the man I have a future with and some little ninja assassins running around. The man I can kiss whenever I want and who makes me breakfast and dinner and lunch, since I'm a total dunce in the kitchen," she says, chuckling again.

"K-," I begin to say, but she interrupts me. Although I'm not allowed to speak, I lift her head up to meet my eyes and what I see in them is almost too much for me.

"You're everything I want and I.. I l-," I don't let her finish, because the need to finally, finally feel her soft and warm lips on mine again, is too much. I effectively shut her up by laying my lips on hers, giving her the sweetest kiss I can offer.

Slowly pulling away I whisper against her lips, "I know, me too, Kens," and kiss her again.

I can see her closing her eyes at my words and just smile before kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Deeks?" she asks after a few seconds.

"What is it, princess?"

"You gotta let me go, otherwise I can't breathe right," she says, chuckling, "and I'm sure you don't want your girlfriend to be out of breath and hungry in the first minutes of this thing."

"We still gonna say "thing" and not relationship, huh?" I reply, grinning at her.

She just chuckles as if we both know the answer already. "It's us, Shaggy, what do you think?"

"Right, I forgot," I reply and lay my arm around her shoulders, both of us walking in the same easy rhythm along the beach.

* * *

She's not quick enough to hide it, I can feel her shiver under my touch.

"Are you cold, Kens?" I ask, worried she might get herself a cold with only the top and the shorts she's wearing.

She rubs her hands up and down her arms, but still tries to lie to me. "No, I'm fine."

"Yeah, of course you are," I say laughing at her joke, while wrapping my jacket around her shoulders. She wraps it tighter around her and snuggles more into it. I can even see her bringing my sleeve to her nose and smelling my scent. "You know, you can always come here and smell me, you don't need to take my jacket for it," I say, teasing her.

"Nah, it's better that way and thank you," she smiles at me before lacing our fingers together and meeting my eyes with a small shy smile again.

I kiss her hand to assure her that we're real now.

"Hi," I say.

She smiles and grins before talking to me. "Deeks? How did you know the lyrics of the song? It's like really cheesy and so girly to know it!" she says the last part laughing.

"You know me," I answer her, "someone has to be the girl in the relationship."

We both look at each other with wide eyes, before we burst into laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi friends! I'm finally back 24/7, but Katha did a good job replacing me, right? :D THANK YOU BIG TIME for all the followers and favorites and alerts and especially the reviews after I kinda begged you! It means so much to me and like I promised here is the next chapter. It's not long but I wanted to give you something back. The next one will be longer! Pinky promise! _

_PS: Isn't it amazing that Dani and David gonna have a baby boy? :) _

_Off to the story now!_

* * *

We spent the whole night talking about everything and nothing. And she let me kiss her over and over again. We drove back to my apartment after it got late and even more colder than before.

She wanted to watch the rerun of a tv show and I let her, because that just meant more cuddling. I smiled the whole time and nothing, not even the little fart of Monty could wipe it off my face.

At 1 am, we both get pretty tired very quickly and decide we'd better move this to bed and that's where we go, after Kensi gets her go bag from the other room and changes into more comfortable clothes.

"Hi," I repeat and tug her closer with a hand on her hip.

She nestles into me and wraps her arm around my waist to get more cozy on my bed.

"Hi Shaggy," she says to me and gives me another kiss, before yawning again.

"Let's sleep, gorgeous," I say, tugging a hair behind her ear, "we can talk some more in a few hours." I smile down at her.

She lays her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach, before whispering, "Night, Deeks."

I kiss her head. "Night, princess."

* * *

I wake up to the most beautiful view ever: Kensi Marie Blye. She's still asleep, because it's five AM - usually my time to surf. But today is is the first day of the rest of my life... with badass Kensi Blye.

Her face is turned towards me and she really looks beautiful, even with her little snores (which are still pretty adorable).

She starts mumbling something I don't quite understand. "What did you say?" I ask her.

"Go surfing, I can see you wanna go," she replies before nuzzling into the pillows again to continue her sleep, "I want donuts from the shop when you return."

_Typical answer_. "Wow, you really can eat anytime," I say, chuckling, "and you're pretty amazing, you know that? Not even cranky at five."

She begins to groan. "Go now! Donuts and coffee," she comments, before mumbling again, "crazy guy..." before falling asleep again.

* * *

I leave the beach with some friends somewhere around nine and immediately make a beeline for the shop.

From outside the window I already see our favorite counter guy, the one who guided me through the whole disaster.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask him when I get to the counter. "Still up for the surf session this weekend?"

He looks up from his paper. "Hey Marty," he says, smiling, "everything's great and what do you think? Of course I am, let's just hope that the waves are good. What do you want?"

"A dozen donuts, coffee, and a salad would be great."

"Since when do you eat donuts?" he asks, amused.

I just smile at him and answer in one word. "Kensi," I whisper and say even quieter, "she's mine now."

He already has all my things in a bag and takes my money from me. "Glad you worked it out, took you long enough. Congrats, man!" he says, shaking hands with me."I expect an invitation," he says, chuckling, "I mean, you both kinda eat the food from here all the time."

"We'll see," I reply. "See ya Saturday!"

* * *

"Kens, I'm home," I yell into the house to announce my presence.

"Over here, Deeks."

I walk into the bathroom and see her in front of a gadget she's never used. "You washed?" I ask and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. "Thank you," I say, giving her a kiss on the cheek. While doing this, I notice she's hiding some object from me-or at least won't let me take a look at it.

"Kens?" I say softly.

She turns her head and looks at me. "What's up, Deeks?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, why would you think I would?", she asks innocently.

"Can you give me your hands?" I ask and can see that she's put something into the pocket of my jogging pants. I take hold of both her hands with one of mine and reach into the pocket to feel that I've found what I've been looking for.

"Let's see what this is," I say, and pull it out to take a look at it. "These are my boxers... what's wrong with them?" I ask her, because I don't understand why she would hide them from me.

"Nothing's wrong with them, I just needed a place for the underwear," she says and takes them from me. That's when I notice it.

My eyes go wide and I have to suppress a chuckle. "You made them pink. You made my boxers pink," I say,unable to hold back the laughter anymore.

She pouts and replies sadly, "this isn't funny. I wanted to do something for you and then... then this happens... look at this," she pulls out some more and hands them to me, "every one of them is ruined," she states, angry at herself. "This has never happened to me before. I'm so sorry, Deeks. I'm gonna buy you new ones and will never touch the washer again."

She prepares herself to say more but I put a finger on her lips to stop her. "Kens, stop it. Don't worry about it. They're just boxers, nothing more. The only person who should see them, except for the guys, is you and I guess you don't care much, because you remove them anyway," I say, making her laugh.

She turns around in my arms and puts her hands around my neck, carding her fingers through my hair. "No, no, I really don't mind what my Shaggy wears," she answers and kisses me. First on the nose, then on the corners of my lips, before pressing hers against mine fully.

After some time we pull apart. "You know what Shaggy?"

"What?"

She pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, "Maybe you should teach me again how to do it right, so I know how you want it next time. I already see dirty laundry again, you should get rid of it," she says, pulling my shirt over my head.

And let's just say - she sure as hell knows every button now.

* * *

_How was it? Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Oh and if you wanna see some ideas of yours in my story, tell them to me and I try to add them :) _


End file.
